This invention relates to apparatus for measuring variations in the diameter of textile yarns particularly those which are intentionally induced in the yarn and are frequently called slubs or "slugs". More specifically, this invention concerns electronic signal processing circuitry which is a modification of the apparatus taught by Faulhaber in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,814.
In the commercial production of yarn, many separate positions are generally employed, each producing an individual end of yarn. Although it is often possible to sample yarn from packages made from these various positions and assess yarn quality after the yarn is produced, it has been found particularly important in connection with the manufacture of slub yarns to monitor the yarn quality continuously for each yarn position as it is being manufactured.